


Deszcz

by oEllenao



Category: Srebrny Koń (1994-98), The Silver Brumby - animated series
Genre: Gen, Miniaturka, dziwna kompozycja, krótka, na próbę, na rozgrzewkę, pierwsza spoza uniwersum Tolkiena, prosty, taki tam drobiażdżek, zgodny z kanonem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Moja druga ukochana animacja, obok trylogii Króla Lwa, którą tak samo jak KL uważam za arcydzieło. To nawet jest podobne do KL, w pewnych motywach, w klimacie, w przesłaniu. Straszna nisza, tego nawet po polsku nigdzie nie można znaleźć, niestety ;( Nie wiem, czy ktoś to jeszcze kojarzy? Leciało w latach 90. (miałam wtedy kilka latek, ale bajka tak się wryła w pamięć, że ojej!) na tvp regionalnej (u mnie na Kujawach bajka emitowana była na pewno, nie wiem jak gdzie indziej) pod tytułem Srebrny Koń (ang. The Silver Brumby). Trzy sezony, łącznie 39 odcinków (po ok. 25 minut każdy). Całość jest dostępna na yt, tyle że po angielsku (ale zawsze coś, zawsze coś). Piosenka otwierająca jest przecudowna, refren siedział mi w głowie przez te wszystkie lata (niestety, nie pamiętam już polskiej wersji). Son of the wind - Joe Creighton, daję link od razu z obrazem, może ktoś koniki skojarzy, bajka się przypomni: https: // www. youtube. com/ watch?v= 5GMhXpICNU4 (bez spacji).<br/>Oparte na książce pt. Silver Brumby autorstwa Elyne Mitchell, ale ponoć baaaardzo luźno, tak że w sumie imiona się zgadzają i zarys postaci (jest jeszcze film pod tym tytułem). Książki nie ruszyłam, bo opis mi zasugerował końską Modę na Sukces ;) Ale animacja jest cudna :))<br/>Dorwałam niedawno na yt i przepadłam od nowa, stąd próba fanfikowa - bardzo skromna, bardzo wiele pozostawia do życzenia, cóż, trzeba się dopasować, pierwsze koty za płoty ;)<br/>Ach, o czym bajka? O koniach i innych zwierzętach żyjących w Australii (produkcja też Australia), zmagających się z ludźmi, którzy chcą wyłapać dzikie konie i je ujarzmić. Królem dzikich koni był Yarraman, ale zginął w pojedynku z Brolgą. Prawowitym następcą jest syn Yarramana, Thowra (żywa legenda, znak na czole i takie sprawy), ale zanim zostanie królem, musi walczyć z przeciwnościami losu (czyt. Brolga uważa się za króla i nie chce oddać stada). Kolejny problem - Thowra i córka Brolgi, Boon Boon zakochują się w sobie, co nie podoba się Broldze ;) Jest więc walka o władzę, jest wątek miłosny (nawet parę), zmaganie się z przeciwnościami, są konflikty, sporo hurt/comfort, motyw przyjaźni - ona jest tam w zasadzie najważniejsza, siła rodziny, stada, szarości (bo Brolga ma też dobrą stronę, kocha swoje dzieci i swoją Arandę, nie zawsze też atakuje Thowrę i spółkę, reszty nie mogę, bo będzie spoiler), jest dojrzewanie, relacje między braćmi (najstarszy jest Arrow, potem Storm, na końcu Thowra) - czasem napięte, ale i tak w rodzinie siła, są elementy humorystyczne (na przykład pan wombat), dużo, dużo ;) Polecam!</p>
<p>A fik jest drobiażdżkiem, wycinkiem z dnia, z czasu, gdy dwaj z braci (Thowra i Arrow) jeszcze nie dojrzeli ;) Ale od czego jest Storm ;) Najmądrzejszy z paczki (w animacji, tak jak i fiku, zdarzały mu się takie oczywistości, ale na tym mądrość także polega, że się proste rozwiązania dostrzega, że się widzi oczywistość, widzi się, że można coś zmienić, jeśli się chce i to wszystko się przekazuje tym, którzy są ślepi, prawda? ;)). Okaz spokoju i cierpliwości do dwóch łobuzów (aż dziw, że to średni, a nie najstarszy z braci).<br/>Proste w formie i słowach, bo oryginał też raczej stawia na prostotę. Imiona zostawiłam w oryginale, bo zwyczajnie nie pamiętam polskich odpowiedników (nie dam ręki uciąć, że Burza i Strzała ;p Boon Boon, Brolga i Thowra po polsku na pewno byli tak samo, tylko Thowra czytano: "Tora").</p>
<p>Miłej lektury, mimo wszystko :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Deszcz

**Author's Note:**

> Moja druga ukochana animacja, obok trylogii Króla Lwa, którą tak samo jak KL uważam za arcydzieło. To nawet jest podobne do KL, w pewnych motywach, w klimacie, w przesłaniu. Straszna nisza, tego nawet po polsku nigdzie nie można znaleźć, niestety ;( Nie wiem, czy ktoś to jeszcze kojarzy? Leciało w latach 90. (miałam wtedy kilka latek, ale bajka tak się wryła w pamięć, że ojej!) na tvp regionalnej (u mnie na Kujawach bajka emitowana była na pewno, nie wiem jak gdzie indziej) pod tytułem Srebrny Koń (ang. The Silver Brumby). Trzy sezony, łącznie 39 odcinków (po ok. 25 minut każdy). Całość jest dostępna na yt, tyle że po angielsku (ale zawsze coś, zawsze coś). Piosenka otwierająca jest przecudowna, refren siedział mi w głowie przez te wszystkie lata (niestety, nie pamiętam już polskiej wersji). Son of the wind - Joe Creighton, daję link od razu z obrazem, może ktoś koniki skojarzy, bajka się przypomni: https: // www. youtube. com/ watch?v= 5GMhXpICNU4 (bez spacji).  
> Oparte na książce pt. Silver Brumby autorstwa Elyne Mitchell, ale ponoć baaaardzo luźno, tak że w sumie imiona się zgadzają i zarys postaci (jest jeszcze film pod tym tytułem). Książki nie ruszyłam, bo opis mi zasugerował końską Modę na Sukces ;) Ale animacja jest cudna :))  
> Dorwałam niedawno na yt i przepadłam od nowa, stąd próba fanfikowa - bardzo skromna, bardzo wiele pozostawia do życzenia, cóż, trzeba się dopasować, pierwsze koty za płoty ;)  
> Ach, o czym bajka? O koniach i innych zwierzętach żyjących w Australii (produkcja też Australia), zmagających się z ludźmi, którzy chcą wyłapać dzikie konie i je ujarzmić. Królem dzikich koni był Yarraman, ale zginął w pojedynku z Brolgą. Prawowitym następcą jest syn Yarramana, Thowra (żywa legenda, znak na czole i takie sprawy), ale zanim zostanie królem, musi walczyć z przeciwnościami losu (czyt. Brolga uważa się za króla i nie chce oddać stada). Kolejny problem - Thowra i córka Brolgi, Boon Boon zakochują się w sobie, co nie podoba się Broldze ;) Jest więc walka o władzę, jest wątek miłosny (nawet parę), zmaganie się z przeciwnościami, są konflikty, sporo hurt/comfort, motyw przyjaźni - ona jest tam w zasadzie najważniejsza, siła rodziny, stada, szarości (bo Brolga ma też dobrą stronę, kocha swoje dzieci i swoją Arandę, nie zawsze też atakuje Thowrę i spółkę, reszty nie mogę, bo będzie spoiler), jest dojrzewanie, relacje między braćmi (najstarszy jest Arrow, potem Storm, na końcu Thowra) - czasem napięte, ale i tak w rodzinie siła, są elementy humorystyczne (na przykład pan wombat), dużo, dużo ;) Polecam!
> 
> A fik jest drobiażdżkiem, wycinkiem z dnia, z czasu, gdy dwaj z braci (Thowra i Arrow) jeszcze nie dojrzeli ;) Ale od czego jest Storm ;) Najmądrzejszy z paczki (w animacji, tak jak i fiku, zdarzały mu się takie oczywistości, ale na tym mądrość także polega, że się proste rozwiązania dostrzega, że się widzi oczywistość, widzi się, że można coś zmienić, jeśli się chce i to wszystko się przekazuje tym, którzy są ślepi, prawda? ;)). Okaz spokoju i cierpliwości do dwóch łobuzów (aż dziw, że to średni, a nie najstarszy z braci).  
> Proste w formie i słowach, bo oryginał też raczej stawia na prostotę. Imiona zostawiłam w oryginale, bo zwyczajnie nie pamiętam polskich odpowiedników (nie dam ręki uciąć, że Burza i Strzała ;p Boon Boon, Brolga i Thowra po polsku na pewno byli tak samo, tylko Thowra czytano: "Tora").
> 
> Miłej lektury, mimo wszystko :)

Kolejny dzień powitał deszczem Wysoki Kraj i jego góry. Nic nadzwyczajnego dla Człowieka i innych Górskich Ludzi, którzy nigdy niczego nie widzą, jednak dla pozostałych istot, wychowanych wśród wodospadów i kaskad, polan i pól, łąk i lasów, każdy nowy dzień był wyzwaniem i niespodzianką. W każdym nowym dniu, w każdym nowym wietrze, każdej zmianie dzicy mieszkańcy gór szukali wieści, a czasem znaków, mówiących cokolwiek o dniach następnych. Nie jest łatwo żyć w górach, ale bardzo łatwo można zacząć żyć górami.

Z szarego nieba zniknęły już wszystkie ptaki, naprawdę wszystkie, bo nawet Currawong zleciał na ziemię, cały mokry i w jeszcze większym niehumorze niż zwykle. Cóż, zła pogoda dla szpiega, ale pomyślna dla szpiegowanych. Currawong w ciepłej dziupli niewątpliwie jest tym samym, co powietrze po deszczu. I może w niej siedzieć spokojnie, bo nikt nie pragnie się mścić, donosząc na niego Broldze.

 

W deszczowym płaszczu kaskady wydawały się większe i jeszcze bardziej mokre i zimne. Żaden koń, czy to ze stada Brolgi czy Thowry, nie zamierzał ryzykować na śliskich skałach, więc tego dnia radość ze skoków wszyscy czerpali z marzeń. Tylko Thowra nie zdołał się skupić. Nie mógł też zasnąć. Zrodzony podczas podobnej, deszczowej pogody, wśród kropel zeskakujących z szarego nieba miał w sobie więcej siły ducha niż zazwyczaj. Niestety, tego dnia niespokojnych myśli w jego głowie także przybyło.

Na smutnym wzdychaniu przyłapał go najmądrzejszy z trzech synów Yarramana.

– Thowra.

Thowra zdawał się nie słyszeć. Westchnął jeszcze głośniej i wyszedł nieco z zarośli, wystawiając głowę prosto pod deszcz.

– Thowra! – Do jego uszu dotarł okrzyk pełen zniecierpliwienia. – Skąd ten smutek, mój drogi bracie?

Obejrzał się za siebie. Storm, tak jak zawsze, ani myślał zostawiać go w potrzebie. Taki brat i przyjaciel był tym samym, co najbardziej rześkie powietrze po burzy.

– Thowra!

– Storm. Przepraszam, bracie.

Całkiem już mokra grzywa Thowry lśniła srebrzyście jak sam księżyc, a jeszcze mocniej błyskał znak na czole. Storm zawsze patrzył na brata z podziwem, nawet jeśli czasem naprawdę wiele rzeczy musiał mu tłumaczyć, ale gdyby tylko mógł wybrać i zmienić chociaż jeden dzień, to Thowra cały urodziłby się kremowy.

– Za bardzo się zamyśliłem…

– Chciałbym wiedzieć o czym tyle myślisz. Powiesz mi, Thowra?

– Myślałem o ojcu, o tym, co by powiedział. – Młodszy z braci zwiesił smętnie głowę.

– Brakuje ci go.

– Tak.

– Ja też czasem za nim tęsknię. Ale już nie tak bardzo jak na początku.

Te słowa ogromnie zabolały Thowrę, dlatego zerwał się gniewnie i prychnął na brata.

– Stój, Thowra! – Storm starał się zachować spokój, chociaż był bardzo poirytowany pochopnością Thowry. – I posłuchaj. Myślałem o strumieniu. Pamiętasz jeszcze? Pamiętasz, że tam pokazuje się nasz ojciec?

Thowra skinął głową.

– Pamiętam.

– To dobrze, zrób tylko użytek z tej pamięci – parsknął Storm. – Bracie?

– Tak, Storm?

– Powiedziałeś, że jesteś ciekaw, co powiedziałby Yarraman… Na jaką sprawę?

Thowra westchnął.

– Na Brolgę. I naszego brata.

– Ech, Arrow! Co wymyślił tym razem? – Storm pokręcił głową, tak mocno, że jego brązowa grzywa wyglądała teraz jak potargana od wiatru.

Thowra uśmiechnął się słabo. Wiedział, że Storm go zrozumie. Jednak najpierw zaczął mówić o pierwszej sprawie.

– Nie wiem już, jak mam rozmawiać z Brolgą.

Storm zastrzygł uszami.

– Chodzi o Boon Boon, prawda? Brolga wciąż się nie zgadza na to, żebyś był z jego córką?

Thowra przytaknął.

– Nie martw się tym, bracie. Brolga w końcu zobaczy, że swoim uporem bardzo krzywdzi Boon Boon.

– Kocha ją, to prawda – odparł Thowra – ale obawiam się, że cały już jest zgorzkniały, od głowy po kopyta! A na pewno mściwy. Nienawidzi mnie tak samo jak Yarramana. Wiesz, co ostatnim razem powiedział? – Thowra zaczął naśladować szorstki głos Brolgi: „Nigdy. Nie będziesz królem. Thowra. Nigdy! Radzę ci, lepiej o tym zapomnij, bo inaczej podzielisz los swojego ojca!”.

Thowra spojrzał na brata.

– Chcę być królem, Storm. Muszę nim być, dla ojca. – Westchnął. – Ale nie chcę mieć w Broldze wroga!

Kiedy Storm patrzył uważnie bratu w oczy, jeszcze bardziej zaczął żałować, że jego Thowra nie urodził się cały kremowy.

– A nasz brat, co ci powiedział?

Thowra rozgrzebał ziemię kopytem.

– Arrow, kiedy przestaje być samochwałą i zazdrośnikiem, stale mówi: „Daj mi spokój, Thowra. Idź do swojego lepszego brata!”.

– Lepszego? – zdziwił się Storm.

– Tak myśli – odparł Thowra ze smutkiem. – Kiedyś powiedział: „Dobrze wiem, że nie jestem jak Storm. Nigdy nie będę! Więc odczep się! Nie zawracaj sobie mną głowy, o wielki Thowra!”.

Srebrny koń znów westchnął, a z oczu popłynęły mu łzy.

– Biedny Arrow, jak może tak myśleć! Przecież kocham go tak samo mocno jak ciebie, Storm! Co mam robić?!

Thowra spojrzał na brata, jak zwykle szukając u niego pomocy. Storm odpowiedział:

– Powiedz mu to, Thowra. Tyle razy, ile będzie trzeba dla jego wąskiego rozumu. Pójdę z tobą i wyprowadzę go z błędu. Synowie Yarramana są równi, niech Arrow o tym nie zapomina! Bez obaw, nasz brat kiedyś będzie musiał dojrzeć, a wtedy już nigdy nie pomyśli takich głupot! – Storm zarżał, a z jego nozdrzy buchnęła para. – Zdenerwował mnie, znowu! Ale też mocno kocham tego naszego brata.

Thowra zaśmiał się radośnie. Tymczasem Storm kontynuował:

– A co do Brolgi… Jemu przypomnij, że nie jest twoim wrogiem. I sam o tym pamiętaj.

– Co?! Storm! – Słowa brata zdumiały Thowrę.

Storm, widząc to, zarżał głośno i powiedział:

– Tak, Thowra. Brolga nie jest twoim wrogiem. Tak jak nie jest nim Arrow. Źle umieściłeś swoje obawy. Twoim prawdziwym wrogiem jest Człowiek, on chce ci zabrać wolność, a gdy ją zabierze, nic już nie będziesz miał. Zapamiętaj to sobie, bracie.

 

Wkrótce deszcz przestał padać. Nagle, co zauważyli wszyscy dzicy mieszkańcy gór. Niebo z wolna stawało się na powrót niebieskie, więc wszystkie ptaki z radością wyfrunęły ze schronienia – wszystkie poza Currawongiem, on mocno przysnął w wygodnej, ciepłej dziupli, w dziobie mając gniew Brolgi.

Słońce wychodziło już zza chmur, do wieczora zostało mu jeszcze parę godzin, więc mogło zdążyć naprawić to, co zepsuł deszcz. Zwłaszcza nastroje w okolicy górskich kaskad – co zresztą słońcu od razu się udało przywrócić.

„Wkrótce skały będą suche!” – cieszyły się wszystkie konie. I cieszył się też Thowra, któremu ten dzień przyniósł odmianę myśli.


End file.
